


Sometimes its better not to listen

by Darkside_of_the_moon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boy x boy, Eavesdropping, First story, Gratsu - Freeform, Help, M/M, Plotwist, What am I doing, if I know you in real life im sorry, please dont judge, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkside_of_the_moon/pseuds/Darkside_of_the_moon
Summary: The guild tries to eavesdrop on Rogue and Sting, but overhear something unexpected





	Sometimes its better not to listen

It was a day like any other at Fiore’s rowdiest guild. Natsu and Gray were having a fight, Lucy was eating strawberry cake with Erza, Levy was engrossed in her book.

Suddenly the doors swung open, and and revealed Sting and Rogue, Sabertooth Twin Dragons. Of course they were not alone, as they were accompanied by Frosch, and Lector, their Exceed friends.

“Sting! Rogue!” Natsu shouted, the fight momentarily forgotten. “Took you long eno-” He was cut off mid sentence by Gray, who punched him in the face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, droopy eyes!” He yelled. 

“Continuing the fight, flame brain” Gray hissed back at him. Just like, that, the mood was restored, and everyone in the guild went back to what they were previously doing. Or so it seemed. 

“Hmm… I wonder if those two have gotten together yet” Levy pondered

“Those two? You can’t possibly mean Gray and Natsu, right?” Gajeel asked incredulously.

“Of course not dumbass, I’m talking about Rogue and Sting!” She responded.

“That makes more sense.” Gajeel replied. Suddenly he began to think. Are they dating? He began to look at them with new eyes. Now that he knew what to look for, he saw it. The glances thrown too often to be normal, the touches too long to be friendly. He came to a realization. 

“Holy hell, they want to fuck each other” 

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock” came the sarcastic reply.

“I think we should set them up, but how…” Levy’s eyes lit up as she thought of the perfect idea. She turned to Gajeel to explain her plan.

“Ok, so here’s the plan.” She whispered

Just then, they saw Lucy walking over to the new pair, but before she got there, Levy pulled her aside. Lucy yelped, and began to screech “HEY-” But was cut off by Levy’s explanation.

“Got it?” She asked in confirmation

“Got it.” Lucy replied. She resumed her walk over to Rogue and Sting and began a conversation

“Hi Rogue, Sting” She cheerfully said

“Hi Lucy” Rogue responded, Sting just a heartbeat too slow. “So what was all of that about?”

“Nothing, nothing, at all... “ She awkwardly trailed off. “So umm moving on,Have you guys found any significant others?” She asked not doing anything to help the mood. This was going to be harder than she expected.

“Nope.” Sting replied.

“Well… how about you Rogue”

“Same” He said without missing a beat.

Wait this wasn’t part of the plan? Lucy thought desperately. “How am I going to tell Levy?” She wondered under her breath

“What did you say?” Rogue asked, curious

“OhwouldyoulookatthatLevi’scallingmegottogoniceseeingyoubye” She mumbled in a rush, then ran off.

The pair turned to look at each other in confusion, then shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, across the guild, Lucy was begging Levy for forgiveness.

“I’m so sorry, I know I messed up, now we won’t ever know if they’re together” Lucy wailed

“It’s ok” Levy muttered dejectedly. Suddenly she perked up.

“LOOK THEY’RE GOING UPSTAIRS”

“HOLY SHIT LUCY GET GAJEEL I’LL GET WARREN MEET ME UPSTAIRS IN 2”

“GOT IT”

Lucy ran as fast as she could, looking for the black haired dragon slayer, running into Erza on the way

“Lucy, why are you so excited?” Erza questioned. Lucy stopped, ignoring her question, and look around her fervently, finally catching a glimpse of the familiar spiky black hair. She ran off, throwing a comment over her shoulder

“If you want to find out, then follow me!” She yelled.

Erza, intrigued by her energy, decided to follow. She watched as Lucy threw herself at Gajeel and talking excitedly, but was on able to catch a few words.

“ Rogue….. Sting… Upstairs”

Erza’s eyes widened slightly. So it seemed that she had not been the only one who had picked up on the closeness between the two dragonslayers. She now understood the reason for Lucy’s excited dash through the Guild. Suddenly, while she was thinking to herself, Gajeel and Lucy took off, running for the stairs. Erza sped after them. She could not afford to miss this. When she arrived upstairs, she saw Levy, Gajeel, Warren, and Lucy already huddled around a door. Levy was quickly explaining the situation to Lucy and Gajeel. 

“So we’re pretty sure this is them, but they’re talking in Dravic. So Gajeel will translate in his head, and Warren will use his Telepathy to send it to all of us, got it?” Levy asked

“Got it” we all responded. Gajeel put his ear to the door and began to listen. Suddenly, we heard two voices, talking as if they were in our heads.

“You know, I’m happy that you’re here” someone said

“Stop being sappy and all, it doesn’t suit you… but I’m happy that you’re here too” the other replied

“You know sometimes, I try to imagine life without you, but I just can’t. No matter how other people may react, what they might think, I love you” Person one said again.

“That was really cheesy but me too” They responded.

“How do you think our Guild will react when they find out”

“I don’t know, but I hope they’ll be supportive, even if they don’t really understand.”

Levy motioned to Gajeel, telling him to stop translating, and looked at her companions, her eyes shining.

“I was right!” She whisper yelled

“Did that actually just happen?” Erza asked, in a daze

“They were so coupley! I should base my new romance novel off of them!” Lucy exclaimed

“It sounds like they’ve been together for a while” Gajeel commented while deep in thought.

Suddenly, a door across the hall opened, and out came Rogue and Sting.

“Oh shit” Exclaimed Sting.

Meanwhile, all the ones in the group looked at each other in horror.

“What are you doing there!” Levy asked

“Ummm…. Well…. You see, me and Rogue have been dating for a couple of weeks so. I’m sorry Lucy, we lied to you” responded Sting, a pink blush on his face

“ Waitwaitwaitwaitwait” Lucy said. “If you guys are here, then who’s in there?!?!?!??!”

“What do you mean who’s in there?” Rogue piped up

“We heard some people say some things a couple might say in Dravic so we assumed it might be you, but since you’re here...” 

Suddenly, the door opened, and the group saw a flash of pink and black hair.

“Natsu and Gray?” I’m dreaming, nope this isn’t happe-” Levy suddenly fainted.


End file.
